The present invention is directed to certain aza cyclohexapeptide compounds which are useful as antifungal and anti-Pneumocystis agents.
There presently exists a need for antifungal and anti-Pneumocystis agents due to an increase in the number of isolates which are resistant to conventional agents. Additionally, conventional agents show somewhat high levels of toxicity which limit their usefulness. Lastly, the incidence of Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia is increasing, particularly in view of the high incidence of immuno-compromised patients susceptible to infection, such as those suffering from AIDS.